Standalone video terminals have been popular for many years and these terminals continue to change as technology improves. The capabilities of such device expand as the cost of the computer components and memory decreases. A significant advance was made by adopting touch-screens as both an input device and an output display. Various applications are provided on device, including teleconferencing, email, telephone, calendar, to mention a few.
Although the field of video-communication has been under development for a while, a number of processes, procedures and interactive communications systems have certain disadvantages that become apparent when used in a wide variety of complex and ever-changing commercial environments.
Traditionally, interactive network teleconferencing systems (kiosks or video terminals) are incorporated into a wall structure, e.g., the exterior wall of a bank, and the public had access only to a front panel of the automatic machine. Standalone video terminals have usually been of a box-shape, generally, rectangular but the corners have been smoothed or a gentle curved transition introduced to improve the box-like appearance thereof. The computer control module is provided.
Typically, video terminals or kiosks include an opening access door to access the control module of the terminal. In addition, the financial transaction module, such as a card reader can be included to provide a credit card or smart card capabilities, typically also requiring a communication capability for the terminal.
Certain embodiments of such a kiosk may provide a specific customer with a plurality of various services and information, see FIG. 1 for example.
There is an unmet need for a more versatile and unified kiosk system having the capability of providing users with a wider variety of services and information. Existing kiosks and terminals have limited capabilities over the growing requirements for ever-growing number of potentially available services.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a modern appearance that reflects a significant technological advancement.